Patmon's Prefect DigiChristmas
by ZERO MASON
Summary: When Patamon want's to find the perfect for Gatomon, he finds that he alwas was the perfect gift. Lemon and very kinky sex latter. Oh, you have Lord Pata for this.
1. Chapter 1

This fic was the Idea of Lord Pata and I will write it for him. I do not own Digimon and nether does Lord Pata. I made a mistake and published a unfinished chapter one, But If you people liked as is then I will change it back.

This is a Patamon/Gatomon fic and if you don't like it don't read it.

Chapter 1 Looking For the right gift,

Patamon was flying though the city looking at all the shops, he was trying find the prefect Christmas gift for the one he loved. {Man, all these thing look good but not good enough for her,} he thought as he flu by toy stores, jewel store, and hundreds of stores, but when he saw a thrift store with a gold neckless in the window, he decided to go in and see.

A bell dinged as he flu in, and a tall, pail skinned, and a black leather jacket. He looked down a Patamon, and with a smile he said, " Can I help you sir."

"Yes, I have been looking allover and I just can't find the wright. All the other stores have nothing good this close to Christmas," Patamon said as he looked back at the front window with the neckless, and then back to the man and said,"how much for the neckless."

The man looked up at the window and then looked down at Patamon, "That's just for show, but what are you looking for and I might help you."

Patamon took a deep breath and said , "I want to get this girl the prefect gift, to tell her that I'm head over heels in love with her."

The man looked at him, and then went to the back and came back with a neckless that read {to my one and only}, "So, how about this."

"It's prefect, How much," Patamon said with a bright smile and he got his wallet out.

"Usually 200 but," the man looked at him then said, "I'm a sucker for love. 100 for you." Patamon gave him the 100 dalliers and the man went in the back again, then he called to Patamon, "What's your name."

Patamon hesitated but then said, "Patamon," the man came back he held a little box.

" How's this," he showed Patamon the neckless and it look like it came from a fancy jewelry store.

"Priceless," said Patamon

"Just like love," the man said as he waved do Patamon as he lift the store. As Patamon flu home he was on cloud nine.

Meanwhile on the other side of town. In Kari's house, Saro, Mimi, and her were planning a Christmas party for the Digimon, and in Kari's room Gatomon was talking to Biyomon and Palmon about how should they tell Patamon that Gatomon loves him.

"Well, you can't just tell him in public like Gabumon did," Palmon said as she sat in a chair, brushing her petal.

"Well, you could tell in privet, like Agumon did," Biyomon said laying on the bed.

"I don't know. I want to show Patamon just how much I love him," Gatomon said with a sign as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"Then you should get him the Prefect gift," Palmon said putting her hand mirror.

Gatomon's eyes became wide as an idea came to her, "That's It."

"What's it," both Palmon and Biyomon.

Gatomon just gave them a sly smile and said, "You'll see, you two want to help me get some stuff."

"Sure," Both Palmon and Biyomon as the three of them got there stuff on, there partners they were going out. As the three of them walked, Biyomon and Palmon were looking at all the store wondering watch one Gatomon was looking, and Gatomon stopped in front of a little shop.

"This is it," she says as she looks up at the shop.

"This is the store," both Biyomon and Palmon said as they began to blush.

"Well you said I should give him the prefect gift," Gatomon said as the three walked into the little shop.

A young women with blond hair saw them as they came in, smiled, and said, "Are you three looking for a good time," she said as she held a two sided dildo. Which made both Biyomon and Palmon face turn bright red at the thought.

"No," Gatomon said as she to was blushing a little, "I need to buy something's to show this guy I love him."

"Uh, then I know what you need," the woman said as began to walk to the back of the shop, Gatomon fallowed and saw that Palmon and Biyomon began to fallow to.

"I think you two should stay here," Gatomon said turning to look at them.

"Why," they both say at the same time.

"Because, if you two see what I'm planning to buy, You'll going to pass out from blood rushing to your heads from blushing," Gatomon, and began to fallow as the two others agreed to stay. They waited for an hour until Gatomon returned with to bags. "Come on, we still have to go to the store to buy a few more things."

And the three of them went on and bought a few things at the store and they went back to the Kira's house, and both Palmon and Biyomon didn't want to know what Gatomon bought and Gatomon wasn't going to tell.

I had to fix this Chapter before I could continued, because it will not make since in the end. But if you liked the other way I will change it back, and there is nothing planned for PalGadu or BiyoAgu this fic is all about PataGato I just wanted to have a little fun with the story. 


	2. Chapter 2

This is Chapter two and for a recap, Both Patamon and Gatomon thought that they had fund each other the prefect gift but they is still the night and something will happen.

Me and Lord Pata will never own Digimon and this is just for fun.

Chapter Two, A rival and a planned empted house.

Patamon sat on the bed in T.K's, and showing the neckless to T.K.,"So, do you think Gatomon will like it."

"She'll love it," said T.K. as he sat in a chair looking at the neckless, "so, when are going to tell her that you love HER."

"That you loves you," Matt said as he and Gabumon walked in, they have been staying at there moms house for the weekend.

"Gatomon, I'm going to give her this neckless and confess my love to her," Patamon day dreaming about her again and this time it's at a wedding, Gatomon and his wedding, but he was snapped back into the real world by T.K. saying it's time for dinner.

"Oh, O.K.," Patamon said as he put the neckless box under T.K.'s bed and fallowed the guy's to eat. But little did they know, someone was watching them from the window, and just as the cost was clear. He pushed the window open slowly and hopped into the room.

He went striate for the neckless under the bed, and took it out to look at it, "Prefect," he said as he walked to the window, hopped up, and slowly closed the window. He smiled as he walked away from the house. "I get Gatomon and You get a broken heart," he says with a big smile and then says,"Merry Christmas, Patamon."

Meanwhile back at Kari's house, Kari was surprised of what Gatomon had just told her, "You want the house to night so you and Patamon can be alone."

"Yes, that is what I just said," Gatomon said annoyed at her having to say it for the fifth time, "is something wrong with that."

"No, I'm just wondering what you were planning to do," Kari and she as walked to the living room.

Gatomon took a deep breath and said, "If you must know. I was planning to telling Patamon I'm in love with him and see were the night lead."

"I see," Kira said as she sat on the love setae, "I will talk to T.K. and we will arrange for it. Since me and my family are going to my grandma's, you will have the house to yourself."

"But, I don't want Patamon to know, it will spoil my gift to him," Gatomon said.

"O.K.," said Kira as she got up into the closet and said, "I wont tell T.K anything," she finished and pulled out a small Sky blue dress.

"It's prefect," Gatomon said as she took the dress and looked in the mirror and the said, "Patamon wont take is eyes off me" she gave Kira the dress back and went to Kira's bedroom to sleep and wait until the night she will gets Patamon to herself.

To be continued

You would steal the neckless, what will Patamon do when he can't find it, what is Gatomon have in planned for Patamon, and what will happen at the Digi-Christmas Party, Stay tuned. 


	3. Chapter 3

This Chapter three and hears a recap for chapter two. Basically some one stole the Neckless Patamon was planning to give to Gatomon, and Gatomon told Kari that she needed the house by herself on Christmas Eve.

Chapter Three, Two true loves Comfiest

"Were is it," Patamon yelled as he thrower clothes, blows, cups, and video game controller in a frantic search for Gatomon's gift. When T.K. came in to see if Patamon was ready, he had to duck as a plastic cup hit the wall behind him.

"What's going on," T.K. asked his little partner you was freaking out because of the miss neckless.

"I can't find the neckless for Gatomon and the party is in just half an Hour," Patamon as he dug thought when the door bell rang, "Oh no, Please say that is not Kari and Gatomon."

"I'll go see," said T.K. as he left to see who was at the door. He opened the and saw Kari and Gatomon.

"Hey guys, come in. Patamon is getting ready," T.k said as he let the two girls in, and Kari took him to the hall as Gatomon sat on the crouch.

"Can Patamon stay with Gatomon at my house tonight," Kari asked T.K. just out of Gatomon hearing.

"Why," T.K asked puzzled.

" Because, me and my family are going to my grandmothers for Christmas and Gatomon does not want to go. So can Patamon stay with her tonight and please don't let Gatomon know I told you," Kari said in a king tone.

"Sure," T.K. said and he went back to his room leaving the two girls. When he got to the room, Patamon was in the closet.

"So, are they here," Patamon said as claim a tone as he could have said it in.

"Yeah, and Gatomon wants you to stay with her tonight, because she does not want to go with Kari to her Grandmas," T.K. said as he helped Patamon with his red bow tie.

" O.K.," Patamon said as he looked into the mirror to make sure it was straight, "and I guess that I can tell her I love her without the neckless."

"Sure you can," said T.K. in sheering Patamon that every thing was going to work out in the end.

When T.K. and Patamon came into the living room, Patamon's mouth dropped when he saw Gatomon in her Sky blue dress which had no straps, so her un seen breasts were holding it up.

"So,Patamon, what do you think," Gatomon asked with a flirty tone and turned to so how the dress craved with her body.

"What OH," said Patamon as he was snapped back into the real world, "You look great I love the color."

"Thanks," Gatomon said as she looked at Kari with a I told you HE couldn't keep his eyes of me look, and Kari just smiled at her as the four of them head to Kari's car. In the car Patamon looked out the window so not to look at Gatomon in her dress. The ride lasted for half an Hour, and they go to the small bulling which they rented for the Digimon's party.

"O.K. guys," T.K. said as they opened there doors and went to the cold air of winter, "have fun you two."

"Hey guys," both Gatomon and Patamon hear ed and looked around to see Gabumon walking towards them, "Marry Christmas."

"Marry Christmas, Gadumon," they both said as they headed to the front door. Gabumon went in first and saw all the others Digimon in there(all the Digimon of the first two Digi Destined) which when they saw both Patamon and Gatomon in the doorway, where came a long silent. Patamon and Gatomon were both confused until Biyomon used her wing and pointed up. When Patamon and Gatomon looked up they were shocked. MISELTOE. They eyes fell on to each others and the silencers truants into Ohhs as there kissed in front of every body. Every body except Veemon, you was watching all this from the back wall by the snack table. He looked at the woman he loves kiss a person he can't stand, when he was interruptedly by Howkmon.

"What are you doing just standing here," he asked Veemon seeing he was all alone.

Veemon smiled and said, "Just waiting for a good time give this to Gatomon," he said as he took out a small box, which had a neckless that said My one and only.

"Nice," Howkmon said as he looked at the neckless which also got all of the male Digimon to see what was going on and said it was a nice neckless. Until Veemon said it was enough he didn't want the surprise to be spooled and every one left to continue the Party.

The party was one of the best that any of the Digimon ever had been to. They danced, ate snakes, gave each other gifts, but Biyomon was not having a good time because Agumon was so busy taking to Veemon that he was ignoring her.

When Gatomon saw this she was mad, "Patamon, I will be right back," she said as she got up from were she was sitting and went over to were Agumon and Veemon were standing. "Agumon, go and spend time with Biyomon."

"O.K.," he says kind of scared of her tone and went to hangout with Biyomon.

Veemon seeing his chance and asked Gatomon, "Uh,Gatomon can you come with me. I have something to give you."

"Ohh, sure," Gatomon said and she fallowed Veemon to a small hallway, and then he touned around and gave her a small box.

"here, Marry Christmas," Veemon said as he handed her the box.

Gatomon opened it and was shocked, inside was a neckless that said my one and only.

"Veemon it lovely, I'm try it on," she said as she took it out off the box. She was happy that Veemon buy her something so lovely, until she saw the back. "Veemon you stole THIS."

"What, no I didn't," Veemon said shocked at what she had said.

"Then why does it have this on it," she said as she showed Veemon the back and he was stunned. There on the back it said PATAMON.

"Uh, Uh, Uh," is what all Veemon had to say and Gatomon walked away back to the party, but Veemon wouldn't let her go. He ran after her and grabbed Gatomon's tail in the middle of the party room.

"Let me go," Gatomon said as she was about to carve Veemon up he was hit by a Bumm Bubble.

"Hey, get a way from my girl," Patamon said after he lunched his attack. The in tire room went silent at what Patamon had just said , he looked a round and then at Gatomon, "yes, Gatomon I LOVE YOU," he said as he kissed her on the lips, and then after the kiss he went to the one of the two exit. Veemon enraged took a step towards Gatomon but a wall of Digimon stopped him. he took the hint and went out the other door. Gatomon was shocked at what had just happened. She looked at all the other Digimon who were all looking at her.

Biyomon finely broke the silent's, "Go get him." Gatomon nodded and went after Patamon. In a small room by the door Patamon sat sad at the fact he told the woman he loves and all his friends that He loves Gatomon.

The door opens and he sees Gatomon come in, "Gatomon my sorry. I just got mad at Veemon and," he was cut off as her lips met his in a moment of pure bliss.

"Patamon, I love you to. And I have a surprise gifted for you, it's at my house," Gatomon said as she took Patamon's hand and walked out the Into the cold outside. They took a cab, not letting go of each other. When they got to the house they paid the cabby, and went inside.

"Watch TV for a little while, so I can get your gift ready," Gatomon said as she headed to Kari's room. After watching TV for half an hour Gatomon called for him. When he got there his eyes bugged out and mouth dropped.

To be continue

Ha. I can't just let it all out in Three chapters, and I hate cliff hangers but I thought it would work. So please Read and Review and I promise there well be a lot of lemon in the final chapter. 


	4. Chapter 4

Marry Christmas, this is the last chapter of this story, and as promise PataGato sex is all in this chapter. And I hope you like reading this story. If you don't like yiff, then why have you made it this far. Recap of Chapter three, Veemon is a jerk (I am sorry to all those Veemon fans but in my story he's a jerk.) Patamon and Gatomon are together, and A lot of Love making will happen next.

Me and Lord Pata well never own Digimon.

Chapter Four, The prefect Christmas Present.

As Patamon looked over the room, he saw about forty candles all lit around the room, a tray of Strawberries & rip cream on the night stand, and Gatomon on the bed with both her gloves off, with a smile on her face.

"Do you like your gift, Patamon," Gatomon said as she laid on the bed in a very reveling pose.

Patamon looked over the objects around the room and knew exactly what Gatomon hand in mind, "Yeah, can I open it right now."

"I was planning on it," she said as Patamon caroled on to the bed. As soon he got on the bed, him and Gatomon began to kiss with a pleasure that nether one though they had. When they separated for air, Patamon reached around and unzipped her blue dress and began slide it off. Reveling her small, supple breasts, but Gatomon stopped him before he sucked on them.

"what's wrong," Patamon asked puzzled.

"Just lay back and relax, I have plans for you," Gatomon said as she up , making her dress fall to the floor, and grabbed a can of rip cream. Patamon did as he was told and laid down on the bed. First Gatomon rubbed his crouch area, until his 7 inch man hood came out. "O.K. Patamon, this is going to be very cold."

"Go ahead," Patamon said as he watch Gatomon take the can of rip cream, and purred rip cream at the base of his shaft, and swirled all the way up to the covering his member with rip cream. When she was dun, she went to work. First she began to lick the front of the shaft going up, and she lick the right side on the way down. Then she licked from the head down the back part of the shaft, and repeated the same on the left side. Then with all the rip cream cone, she began to deep throat Patamon like a pro, "AHHH, GATOMON I"M... CUUUMMING," Patamon yells as he let out a lager load in Gatomon's mouth. After she swallowed all of it except a little drop that was running down her lower lip, Gatomon put her head on Patamon's chest and looked into his kind blue eyes.

"So, what do you think of your gift so far," Gatomon asked, out of breath.

"Just great, but it's MY torn," Patamon said as he turned them around, so he was on top. "Close your eyes, and wait until I say to open them," Patamon said, which Gatomon did as she was told. With her eyes closed, Patamon went to work. First, he took two new cans of rip cream just to make sure that he had enough for his plan, second he began at her right beasts and swirled the rip cream all the way around. Then he did the same with the left one, and put a small Strawberry on the top of them. Then he used the other rip cream can, and spaded it up and down her outer pussy lips. As soon as he was dun, he went throw the bowl and fond the biggest strawberry in the bowl. After he was dun, he told Gatomon to open her eyes.

"Wow, I look tasty," Gatomon said as soon as she saw all the rip cream, and then she saw the strawberry in his hand, "what's the strawberry for."

"Just wait and see," Patamon said as he started to eat his treat. First he licked all the rip cream off her right breast, and ate the berry while nibbling on her nipple. He did the same thing to her left one, and then he went for the big sweet. He began to lick her rip cream while using the strawberry to stroke her pussy. The pleasure of which Gatomon was heaven and she felt her climax coming soon.

"PATAMON, I'M CUUUMMIINNGGGG," Gatomon cried, And just as soon Patamon hared her say that. He pushed the berry into Gatomon, and his face and the berry was soaked with Gatomon sweet honey. Gatomon was gasping for air when open them, she saw Patamon with a strawberry in his mouth while it dipping with her cum. She just simply opened her mouth and the two new lovers shared the strawberry, and then there tongue began to wrestler in mid-air. After a flow minutes of making out, they just stared into each others eyes with a look of pure lust. Gatomon nodded to show that she was ready for Patamon. Patamon slowly pushed his Mon-hood in to Gatomon, after three inch's went in a wall stopped him, and he looked into Gatomon's blue eyes.

"Are your sure," Patamon got his answer when Gatomon lick a drop of her own cum off his cheek. So, Patamon pulled back a little and ram all 7 inch of his dick into to his beloved. Gatomon's screamed were muffled by Patamon planting a loving kiss on her lips. The pain in Gatomon was replaced by pleasure in seconds, as Patamon push in and out, slowly at first and picked up the pace. The pleasure building in both of them was just to much, they climaxed at the same time, a mixed of both there cum purred out of Gatomon.

As soon as they got there breath back, Gatomon looked into Patamon's eyes and said, "Take my ass, too." Patamon nodded as he pulled out and flipped Gatomon over, and slow, using their cum as a lubricant, he took Gatomon from behind. Gatomon was so tight, and Patamon was thick, at the pleasure was building fast, and soon it was to much, again. As Patamon shoot an there load in to Gatomon, she was having her own orgasm, as her cum purred out of her and all over the bed.

And, stall after all that. Gatomon said, "I want more," Patamon was more then happy to give her what she wanted. Patamon pulled out of her ass, and toned her back to be on her back.

"This time no holding back," Patamon said as he began to ram into Gatomon with no mercy, Gatomon was now on cloud nine. She loved how ruff Patamon was being and loved every ram of his Mon-hood hitting her inner walls. And, soon they cam again, with both of them in toll el bliss as there cum purred out Gatomon and the in tire bed was now soaked with cum. And Gatomon drifted into a perfect sleep, Patamon looked a the clock on the wall. It said 12:00.

"Marry Christmas, Gatomon," said Patamon as he laid on top of Gatomon with his member in side her, he said, "and, we will have meany new years together."

THE END!

author's note: I really didn't put into what Gatomon bot but it was a lot of kinky stuff, but when she saw that Patamon did not need do be inprest Gatomon just used the candelas and rip cream & strawberries. She rotund them the day after Christmas. Oh, and I will be putting some K and T stories soon, so be ready. And Lord Pata and to all those who at fanfics Happy Holidays. From ZERO MASON. 


End file.
